Electrical stimulators may be used to deliver electrical stimulation therapy to patients to treat a variety of symptoms or conditions such as chronic pain, tremor, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy, urinary or fecal incontinence, sexual dysfunction, obesity, or gastroparesis. In general, an implantable stimulator delivers neurostimulation therapy in the form of electrical pulses. An implantable stimulator may deliver neurostimulation therapy via one or more leads that include electrodes located proximate to target locations associated with the brain, the spinal cord, pelvic nerves, peripheral nerves, or the stomach of a patient. Hence, stimulation may be used in different therapeutic applications, such as deep brain stimulation (DBS), spinal cord stimulation (SCS), pelvic stimulation, gastric stimulation, or peripheral nerve stimulation. Stimulation also may be used for muscle stimulation, e.g., functional electrical stimulation (FES) to promote muscle movement or prevent atrophy.
In general, a clinician selects values for a number of programmable parameters in order to define the electrical stimulation therapy to be delivered by the implantable stimulator to a patient. For example, the clinician ordinarily selects a combination of electrodes carried by one or more implantable leads, and assigns polarities to the selected electrodes. In addition, the clinician selects an amplitude, which may be a current or voltage amplitude, a pulse width, and a pulse rate for stimulation pulses to be delivered to the patient. A group of parameters, including electrode configuration (electrode combination and electrode polarity), amplitude, pulse width and pulse rate, may be referred to as a program in the sense that they drive the neurostimulation therapy to be delivered to the patient.
The process of selecting stimulation parameters can be time consuming, and may require a great deal of trial and error before a therapeutic program is discovered. The “best” program may be a program that best balances greater clinical efficacy and minimal side effects experienced by the patient. In addition, some programs may consume less power during therapy. The clinician may test stimulation parameters by manually specifying parameters based on intuition or some idiosyncratic methodology. The clinician may then record notes on the efficacy and side effects of each parameter set after delivery of stimulation via that combination. Upon receipt of patient feedback and/or observation of symptoms by the clinician, the clinician is able to compare and select from the tested programs.